


【狮/猫/考拉/熊】- Die Kunst der Fuge -

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: *赋格（英语：fugue，德语：Fuge）：赋格的主要特点是相互模仿的声部以不同的音高，在不同的时间相继进入，按照对位法组织在一起。（Cr: Wiki)*又名“和小姐妹玩耍时被npy撞见怎么办？”*我不配听巴赫dbq脑洞来自22娇气的“就不”和33“越来越娇气，嗲嗲地”回复以及后续的中秋53师深围脖隔空battle-预警ABO+私设🦁A🐱O🐨O🐻A真4some PWP穿插着些许沙雕(?)含32 师深 52 mmhan 53 四轮车不喜勿入上车前请系好安全带非现背 只是借了点梗真人无关上升不可-





	【狮/猫/考拉/熊】- Die Kunst der Fuge -

“滴”  
感应门锁的红光一闪  
门应声打开  
姚明明拎着数个纸袋撞进了门

“振宁，过来帮我一下”  
“我不~”  
靠窗的床上  
穿着连体睡衣的小考拉窝在床头  
双手捧着手机聚精会神  
拇指如飞

又在跟嘉羿开黑  
姚明明摇了摇头  
把纸袋堆到地上  
转身进了浴室  
“那我先洗澡了？”  
“你洗吧！我洗过了”  
大嗓门嚷嚷着

拧开热水  
雾气蒸腾  
玻璃蒙上了薄纱  
人影氤氲

姚明明快速洗完  
围了毛巾擦着头发往外走  
已经做好了会周公的准备  
却没看清雾气里扑过来一个人影  
一跳  
就挂在了他光裸的背上

“明明~明明~明明～姚明明~你回来啦~”  
李振宁搂着姚明明  
鼻子不安分的在他颈根处嗅来嗅去  
”明明~你今天真好闻“  
脑袋搁在姚明明肩上  
毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭着  
耳根发痒

”振宁，下来，别闹“  
姚明明摸了摸后颈  
白天师铭泽留下来的齿痕还很新鲜  
不应该有味道漏出来啊

”就不~“  
李振宁不安分的对着姚明明裸露这的皮肤上下其手  
”明明~你好白啊明明~“  
扒在他身上的手烫得要命  
姚明明这才迟钝的闻到了空气中的巧克力味  
浓香润滑  
苦中带甜  
还混着点不甚明显的薄荷

”李振宁！你怎么回事！易感期到了也不知道找人帮忙！“  
姚明明反手拉过李振宁  
按着肩靠在洗手台上

水雾还未散尽  
他眼里的雾气却似比空气更重  
面色泛红  
迟钝的眨了眨眼

”都…都不在啊“  
李振宁委屈的咬了咬嘴唇  
举起两只爪子一根一根的扳着手指  
”你和嘉羿、李汶翰去了罗蒙  
夏瀚宇回了家  
陈宥维和何昶希你知道的  
上次我找过管栎了  
不能再给他添麻烦了  
杨杨又还没分化  
我找谁嘛…”

上一刻还像是要委屈垂泪  
下一刻双手就又摸上了姚明明的胸肌  
”明明~你胸肌练得真好啊~“  
姚明明捏了捏李振宁脸上的软肉  
又无奈的弹了两下  
”那你现在怎么不去找嘉羿？“

”我不~他跟管栎一间房间，不方便“  
李振宁松开流连在姚明明胸口的手  
向后一撑  
坐到了洗手台上  
敞着大腿  
隔着浴巾准确的抓上了姚明明的阴茎  
”明明~帮帮我嘛~好明明~“  
”嘶，李振宁，你真的是！“  
姚明明戳上李振宁的肋骨就是一通挠  
李振宁笑得松了手歪倒在洗手台上  
拼了命的往后缩  
”哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈，明明我错了，我错了“  
他笑得眼泪都被挤出了眼角  
却还可怜巴巴的发动着上目线攻势  
看得姚明明也是一阵不忍

姚明明捏住李振宁的后颈把他拉起来  
猫眼瞪得滚圆  
指着李振宁的鼻尖  
”我今天再帮你一次，下不为例了！你也该在团里找个人做固定搭档给你定时标记着，不然万一哪次活动的时候出问题怎么办？”  
“哦…”  
李振宁耷拉着脑袋闷声应着  
姚明明仿佛看见他脑后的考拉耳朵也垂了下来

姚明明揉了揉他垂着的发顶  
手便顺着耳廓下滑  
勾起他的下颌  
伸出舌头在深粉的唇瓣上稍稍逗留  
贪吃牛奶的猫  
接触到的唇瓣滚烫又香甜  
像极了被阳光融化的黑巧克力

李振宁自己痛快的拉开拉链  
把连体睡衣退到腰间  
抓着姚明明空闲的手  
按上自己肿胀的乳粒  
享受的哼哼着  
手又去够姚明明腰间的浴巾

拉拉扯扯的一来二去  
浴巾就掉到了地上  
姚明明裸露的坚挺被李振宁一把握住  
笑得像只偷吃了桉叶的考拉

姚明明托起李振宁的双臀  
将睡衣和内裤一同拉下  
火热的臀瓣直触到冰凉的台面  
稍稍一缩  
正好挡住了姚明明正想向内探索的手指  
湿润的水痕却已经流到台面上反了光

姚明明拧着李振宁的后腰  
咬牙切齿  
“你到底是要不要我帮忙？”  
“要~可是台面上好凉啊明明~”  
李振宁指甲不小心刮过手中性器的伶口  
惹出一声闷哼

“你怎么这么难伺候？真搞不清楚是谁求谁帮忙”  
姚明明不知道为什么  
李振宁总能精准踩雷  
动不动就能让他火上眉梢  
自己平时脾气那么好的一个人

幼喵喵很生气  
幼喵喵不干了

姚明明扒开李振宁的手  
弯腰捡起浴巾  
转身就要往外走  
李振宁一看情势不对  
又急忙使出考拉上树的绝招  
用整只考拉的重量拖住姚明明  
“明明~明明~那我站着背过去好不好？保证不瞎闹！”  
“保证不惹我？”  
“我保证！”

姚明明回过头  
指了指洗手台  
李振宁乖巧的趴了上去  
屁股翘的老高  
汁液顺着臀缝往下流  
满是欢迎与丰收的景象

两根手指轻易地滑入  
随便转了转便按到了敏感的凸起  
熟练的程度  
不禁让人怀疑到底经历过多少次互帮互助

暗红的后穴贪婪地吞吃着姚明明的手指  
不停地顺着手指与肠壁的缝隙向外冒水  
前面的嘴也不闲着  
哼哼唧唧  
“嗯啊…明明好厉害…明明…是猛男…哈…明明再用力一点”

姚明明眯起猫眼  
又添上一根手指  
樱桃混着朗姆酒的味道  
渐渐浓郁起来

李振宁身体里瘙痒稍解  
嘴上又忍不住想要招惹明明  
他右手撑着镜子  
扭着头看向姚明明  
“明明…呜….你…你闻…像不像…嗯…黑森林蛋糕？”  
“你还想着吃的？！”  
姚明明觉得自己要被这个小混蛋气死了  
抽出手指换上阴茎就一顶到底

“啊啊啊”  
敏感的肠壁感到坚硬的挺入  
快感贯穿了整个脊髓  
四肢失了力气  
右手贴着镜面下滑  
在雾中拉出五道亮痕  
躯干却反弓着把臀部向上送出  
好让来宾进得更深一点

终于闭嘴了  
姚明明满意的摆起了胯

-  
师铭泽都快回到自己的地方了  
才发现姚明明居然把手机落在了他这  
又匆匆忙忙的赶到姚明明住的酒店  
说明情况之后要了张备用房卡

“滴”  
门开了  
房间里空无一人  
他正奇怪着  
就闻到了黑森林蛋糕的味道

裹着朗姆酒樱桃的巧克力  
是烘焙屋里最温馨的甜蜜

他放轻了脚步走到浴室旁  
半掩着的门内  
活色生香

师铭泽也不急  
他坐在门口  
举起姚明明的手机  
连着呻吟与拍击声一起  
录了一段不足一分钟的视频  
选择小熊软糖头像  
点击发送  
顺便打下一段嘲笑  
“你们由乃的Alpha不行啊，瞧把人深深饿得”

按灭手机  
也不管对方回复的一串问号  
托着腮帮  
安静的欣赏了起来

-  
“嘉羿，明明给你发了段视频！”  
管栎瞟了一眼手机屏幕的提示  
“哦！他肯定又看见什么搞笑视频了，我看看！”  
嘉羿披着浴袍从浴室跑出来  
像一阵风

点开微信  
没看视频之前  
嘉羿就先看见了那句话  
一点都不像姚明明发的怎么回事？  
不管三七二十一  
一串问号发出去  
又保险起见的插上耳机  
才点开了视频

小熊软糖非常感谢自己这难得的谨慎

看着视频  
嘉羿脸上一阵青一阵红  
面部肌肉扭打在一起  
表情包都难以形容的纠结

“怎么了？是什么啊？”  
管栎凑头过来  
“没什么！那什么…我出去一下！深深叫我去开黑！我可能很晚才回来，别等我啦！”  
嘉羿分秒必争的按灭手机  
趿拉着拖鞋就冲出门去  
浴衣带子都没好好系

“不是刚才开黑过么？”  
管栎想着屏幕上一闪而逝的画面  
算了算日子  
眼神微暗

-  
嘉羿轻轻敲了敲门  
房门应声打开  
师铭泽面无表情地给他指了指浴室

嘉羿小心翼翼地扒在门框上  
探出半个头  
正巧对上镜子里李振宁朦胧的泪眼  
被操得失神

嘉羿眼眶一下就红了  
撇着嘴好像下一秒就要哭出来  
冲进去拉开姚明明塞到师铭泽怀里  
抱住李振宁  
把头埋在颈窝就开始哭唧唧的嘟囔  
“森森不喜欢夹心了么？”  
“森森为什么宁可找明明都不肯找我？”  
“夹心做错什么了”

姚明明本来猛地被人拖开就正不爽着呢  
听见这几句嘟囔更是张牙舞爪的抬脚就要踢  
被师铭泽抓着肩膀使劲往后拉才没踢到  
“你自己干的什么好事你自己不知道？标记了深深又不记得要补，自己天天跟管栎一个房间，谁找你啊？深深就是找了全团的Omega，Beta也不会去找你！师铭泽你放开…呜…”  
“明明乖啊，不气”  
师铭泽一边给姚明明顺毛一边给嘉羿使着眼色

两人一个拖一个抱把猫和考拉运到了床边

李振宁不知道是不是还没反应过来  
被情欲催动的身体在嘉羿身上乱蹭  
嘴上却还在喊着“明明，明明”  
伸手向着姚明明的方向虚空着抓了抓

姚明明趁着师铭泽一个不注意  
溜到了李振宁面前  
握住他的手  
在他面颊上安抚着轻吻

“明明…啊!…”  
李振宁无力地把头靠在姚明明身上  
身后  
不愿再忍的嘉羿却毫不客气地  
把进门后就被催得敬礼的欲望  
捅进了Omega已被操熟的后穴  
汁液飞溅

李振宁的身体如风浪中的一叶扁舟  
上下剧烈地颠簸  
他紧紧地抱住身前的姚明明  
仿佛溺水的人找到了救命浮木  
他的性器随着身后的节奏和姚明明相互摩擦着  
手也被姚明明拖着向下裹住两人的性器  
共赴情潮

“明明…呜…明明…救救我”  
“他可顾不上救你了啊深深”  
师铭泽不紧不慢地脱完了衣服  
踱着步子走到姚明明背后  
握上紧致的翘臀  
两根修长的手指从臀缝间滑了进去

姚明明身子一颤  
前方被挑逗了那么久  
Omega的本能早就令后穴湿润不已  
被熟悉的手指入侵  
快感瞬间便酥麻了身体

姚明明扭着头  
猫眼四处搜寻着  
终于找到了目标  
便一口咬上了师铭泽的嘴唇  
“嗷，疼”  
师铭泽含混着闷哼

“看来你白天也没能把你家野猫喂饱嘛”  
嘉羿惬意地揉着李振宁的乳尖  
埋头在散发着巧克力浓香的后颈  
得意着嘲笑

两个Alpha眼神交汇  
不合的电流滋滋作响

仿佛在比赛一样  
两个Alpha环住各自的Omega  
面对着面  
快速的抽插  
两个Omega又紧紧地贴在一起  
双手在对方身上胡乱摸着

姚明明的右腿被师铭泽拉开  
与地面平行  
柔韧的腰肢塌陷着  
紫红的性器在雪白的臀瓣间来来回回  
隐隐水渍顺着后穴流向腿间  
他的胸膛和李振宁紧紧贴合  
他的头搭在李振宁右肩上撕咬着耳垂

嘉羿含着李振宁另一侧的耳廓  
舌头钻进软骨的沟壑  
吮吸得耳尖通红  
李振宁像只鸵鸟  
仍埋首在姚明明的颈窝  
咬着姚明明的锁骨  
呼吸间充斥着酒渍樱桃的气息  
熏得他越浑身越发燥热

【不好】  
李振宁最后一点清醒地意识想着  
易感期不是用来这么玩的

浓烈的巧克力气息在空气中爆发  
比之前粘腻百倍  
仿佛整个房间都被丢进了巧克力熔浆

泪腺不受控制得分泌起来  
滚烫的泪水大滴大滴地落在姚明明颈间  
顺着后背滑落  
停在凹陷的腰窝  
又融进他与身后人相连的部位

“怎么又哭了”  
师铭泽不甚温柔的抹着李振宁脸上的泪珠  
“李深深你怎么还是跟原来一样，一发情就控制不住泪腺”  
“哭什么啊，不许哭，丑”  
师铭泽皱着眉  
嘴唇印上李振宁的眼睑  
舔舐着溢出泪水

却没想到李振宁反而哭得更厉害了

很久都未曾如此靠近的朗姆酒滋味  
被酒气充斥的大脑仿佛停止了思考  
也不管还有另一人在他体内  
也不管还有另一人在他怀中  
李振宁迷茫的微张着的唇瓣  
抬起头追寻熟悉的气息  
寻到目标的那刻唇舌纠缠  
酒气从那一点席卷全身  
双颊酡红

另两人也不知何时开始了唇齿的纠缠  
在李振宁右耳的旁边  
猫儿闷哼着娇喘  
哼出的声响又被吞进嘉羿口中  
化作吮吸的水声  
化入津液沿着唇瓣间的缝隙滴落  
连接在蜜色的颈侧

像是没写好的字母M

两个Omega交错着拥抱  
他们的身体热烈的挤压着一个Alpha的欲望  
却在彼此的身侧把嘴唇献给了另一个Alpha  
赤裸交缠着  
错位的爱欲

或许是厌倦了这份奇异的纠缠  
姚明明和李振宁被拉开并排放在床上  
身后却换了人

姚明明跪趴在床上  
像只伸着懒腰的猫  
猫尾巴被嘉羿拽起  
坚挺的性器在尾巴的下方进进出出  
带出暗红的肠肉  
熟透车厘子的颜色

姚明明小声呻吟着  
含泪的猫眼望向身旁的李振宁  
伸出右手和李振宁张开的左手  
十指相扣

手臂延伸的那头  
李振宁身体其余的部分  
牢牢地粘在师铭泽身上  
仿佛不抱紧就会从枝头坠落  
蜜色的臀瓣被师铭泽握在手中  
进入正式发情的Omega  
后穴失禁般淌着水  
在每个性器短暂抽离的瞬间喷涌  
脸上的眼泪也未消停  
让人不禁怀疑他会不会脱水晕厥

李振宁哽咽着收紧左手  
在欲望旋涡的中心望向姚明明  
【对不起】  
他的口型诉说着  
声音却被撞击得支离破碎

姚明明向李振宁的方向爬了两步  
想去摸摸他的发顶  
却被嘉羿拽着腰猛地拉回  
性器撞进甬道的最深处  
惊叫出声  
只能牢牢地牵住李振宁的手  
向他摇摇头  
【我们之间不必说对不起】

薄荷 樱桃 巧克力 朗姆酒  
混杂着  
快要神志尽失

师铭泽突然把李振宁抱起  
让他不得不松开拉着姚明明的手  
环到他的脖子上  
李振宁的双腿紧紧夹着师铭泽的腰  
生怕他走了一步自己就会被颠下去  
身体被重力拽着下沉  
Alpha性器的头部被压向深处  
触碰到了柔软的所在  
李振宁浑身瑟缩了一下  
不知道是痛还是快感

师铭泽恶趣味的走了两步  
把李振宁抵在嘉羿背上  
嘉羿在姚明明的身体里律动  
李振宁便也以同样的频率任由师铭泽闯入  
一点一点开拓着柔软的小口

“李深深，你这是多久没吃饱了啊？都爽得让我撞到生殖腔了？”  
回应他的只有李振宁无意识的呜咽  
“师铭泽你少得意”  
嘉羿气愤的扭着头  
“要不是你已经给姚明明完全标记了我会找不到他的？”  
又证明似的加速挺动  
姚明明的呻吟带着哭腔

“诶，话可不能这么说啊嘉羿，能完全标记明明是我的本事，你能么？”  
师铭泽缓缓地动作着  
感受着顶端逐渐被紧致与柔软包裹  
“你们由乃的Alpha不行满足不了Omega可以请外援嘛“  
”特别是李深深，我们公司的Alpha随时可以代劳”

嘉羿从来没被这么嘲讽过  
他被刺激得红了眼  
转身抓住李振宁  
张口在腺体咬下  
巧克力的味道随着鲜血扩散着  
被薄荷侵蚀  
腺体突然被袭击的快感  
如同一把利剑刺穿了李振宁发情期的大脑  
最后一丝紧绷的意识也被刺透  
憋红的性器喷射出一股股精液  
生殖腔连着后穴全力收缩  
勾勒着师铭泽性器的轮廓  
他的双眼半闭  
露出的部分却只见眼白  
双手在师铭泽的手臂上  
留下长长的红痕

“这么经不起刺激啊”  
师铭泽放开了瘫软在嘉羿怀里的李振宁  
抽出依旧坚挺的性器  
坐到床边  
还没坐稳  
就被姚明明压倒在身下  
性器被握住  
被缓缓地吞进了姚明明贪婪的后穴

姚明明扶着师铭泽的大腿  
上下摆动起来  
练舞造就的柔韧腰腹  
旋转着扭动  
师铭泽握住姚明明的窄胯  
安抚得拍了拍  
“别急…诶！”  
姚明明甩开师铭泽的手  
报复得收缩臀肌  
一坐到底  
被熟悉的温热紧致包裹  
师铭泽差点被激得提前缴械

“明明，你给我留点面子好不好”  
师铭泽撑起胳膊凑近姚明明耳边  
“你看嘉羿都还没…我也不能…你说是吧”  
姚明明瞪了他一眼  
还是放缓了起伏的速度

发情热随着临时的标记减退  
李振宁才从高潮的余韵里回过神来  
躺在床的另一端  
他捂着仍在流血的伤口  
喘息着盯着嘉羿  
一言不发

嘉羿浑劲上来了  
也不怕他  
一把抹开嘴边残留的鲜血  
还张开嘴舔了舔牙示威  
“我就要标记你怎么了？“  
”我不仅要临时标记你，我还要完全标记你！”

李振宁撇了撇嘴  
刚才的临时标记让他整个人都被薄荷味侵染  
由内而外的  
仿佛主权被争夺  
失去掌控的感觉  
他  
很不喜欢

哪怕是在当初和师铭泽热恋的期间  
他也从来没让师铭泽碰到过自己的腺体  
一次都没有

Alpha总是想要掌控  
终究不能接受Omega一次又一次的拒绝  
大概这也是他们为什么会分手吧  
李振宁看向紧密相连的另外二人

李振宁无视着嘉羿  
爬到姚明明身前  
姚明明正背对着师铭泽被拥在怀里  
动的兴起  
李振宁握住姚明明的阴茎  
跪在他身前  
张口包住了他阴茎的顶端  
双手揉上根部的阴囊  
上目线挑着  
得意的看向姚明明  
【看，我也有来帮你哦】

姚明明双手按上李振宁脑后  
摆动着腰在他口中进出  
这摆动又迎合着身后师铭泽的抽插  
让摩擦更加用力  
进入更加深刻

李振宁埋头在姚明明胯间努力着  
双颊嘬紧  
收起牙齿  
舌头还不时挑逗着舔过冠沟微小的颗粒  
他的头发松散着蹦跳  
面上高潮的红晕还未散去  
只双眼湿润将二人仰望

三人仿佛回到了冬日里的大厂  
关着门  
在温暖的房间里吃着火锅  
然后在未散的香气里纠缠在一起  
在那些掺杂着焦虑温情与黏腻的夜晚

嘉羿仿佛被隔绝在外  
那是他不曾参与的曾经

但他又怎么会甘心

嘉羿跪到李振宁身后  
潮热的呼吸在李振宁未愈的伤口边徘徊  
他的手指探入李振宁臀间  
挤压扣转在肠壁前后  
粘液顺着他的指缝流下  
抽送的指尖拉出银丝

李振宁被身后突然地刺激惹出呻吟  
没控制好的牙齿轻轻刮过姚明明性器的顶端  
在前后夹击下早就坚持不住了的姚明明  
一手拽着李振宁的头发  
一手扣进师铭泽的大腿  
未来得及抽出的性器鼓胀着喷发  
一半留在李振宁嘴里  
一半喷溅在李振宁脸上  
出口的低吟又被师铭泽堵在嘴里  
像是被欺负狠了的小母猫  
在喉咙处藏着隐约的咕噜声

白色的粘液顺着李振宁额角眉间下流  
挂在长长的睫毛上与侧旁的发尖  
他的喉结上下浮动  
艰难地把口中的液体咽下  
才嫌弃着甩了甩头  
用手指剐蹭着眼旁的粘液  
四处寻找着纸巾

可他忘了后还有只熊

李振宁被嘉羿托起双臀扔在床边  
胸口被硌疼得他刚想骂人  
就被身后一捅到底的硬物憋回了声带两端  
像是在发泄被无视的不满  
嘉羿每一击都撞在李振宁最脆弱的所在  
尽管生殖腔的小口已经重新闭合  
嘉羿却像是找准了位置一般  
一下一下地向着那里冲顶

李振宁被身后的力度推着不住向前  
脸上残余的的白液在黑色床单上留下醒目的痕迹  
嘉羿把自己全身的重量都压在了李振宁身上  
让自己的前胸贴着李振宁的后背  
口中品尝着巧克力味掺着锈气的血腥  
头埋在李振宁颈根处不停地叨念  
”森森，哥哥，再为我打开一次好不好“  
”哥哥看看新新，就这一次好不好“  
”新新最爱哥哥了，哥哥就心疼心疼新新嘛“  
动作却是和软糯预期越发背离的凶狠

【信你我就是个傻子】  
李振宁有些感谢刚才的临时标记  
帮他找回了些许理智  
才不至于在情欲面前投降  
在生理快感的逼迫下献出全部的自己

渐渐适应了身后的节奏  
李振宁主动收缩着后穴  
包裹着Alpha滚烫的性器  
享受起了发情过后的余韵  
每个抚摸与摩擦都被敏感的身体放大  
细碎的电流般蔓延全身

嘉羿以为得到了哥哥的回应  
更加卖力得抽插起来  
还得意的看向师铭泽  
却没发现姚明明脸上划过的一丝嘲讽

是新一轮的比赛  
师铭泽抱着姚明明转了身  
按着姚明明的腰窝冲刺起来

交错着节奏的抽插在彼此身旁  
一方离开后是另一方的亲密  
在彼此身上奏响相似却不同音符  
低喘 呻吟 汗滴  
负距离接触起伏的身体  
无法同频跳动的心

李振宁和姚明明的声音交缠在一起  
像裹着巧克力糖壳的樱桃般甜腻  
咬下去满布舌尖的苦涩酸甜  
汁水四溢充满舌齿的每个间隙

两个Alpha也似乎到了极限  
向前重重地顶了两下腰  
饱胀的结卡在Omega肠道深处  
喷射着一波又一波的种子  
却只可惜  
没有一粒洒在了能播种的土地里

被钉在床上的两个Omega又一次凑近了彼此  
像是磁铁的NS两极  
嘴唇牢牢地吸在了一起  
红舌在唇间纠缠  
多余的津液沿着李振宁脸上干涸的白痕滑落  
染湿了两人间的床单

待到漫长的射精结束  
两个Alpha抽出性器  
带出掺着淫水的白浊流下Omega腿间  
李振宁埋头在姚明明怀里  
头都懒得抬  
姚明明揉着李振宁的头发  
扬了扬下巴示意师铭泽可以滚蛋了  
”把嘉羿给拽走“  
姚明明说

师铭泽拖着一步一回头的嘉羿走出门外  
当大门在身后关严  
才像是好哥们一般的拍了拍嘉羿的肩膀  
”知道你们由乃Alpha少，不行不要硬撑”  
面无表情的脸配上同情的眼神  
“唉，下次记得打电话叫施展来帮忙“  
然后潇洒的转身  
两手插在裤兜里走向电梯  
仿佛刚才被自家Omega赶出门的不是他一样

嘉羿的拳头紧了又松松了又紧  
回头阴沉的看了眼紧闭的门扉  
走向走廊的尽头  
在窗口吹了阵风  
才重新回到自己的房间

”你们谁还买了黑森林蛋糕吃啊？“  
管栎躺在床上玩着手机哼着歌  
随口问道  
”嗯“  
嘉羿无精打采地把自己扔进枕头  
被子罩过头顶  
闭上了双眼  
眼前浮现起那扇紧闭的大门

门的背后  
也如同嘉羿想象中的一样  
李振宁和姚明明抱在一起  
躺在没被弄脏的床上

姚明明伸出右手弹了李振宁的脑门  
”下次不准再这么闹了“  
李振宁捂着脑门委屈着撒娇  
”就不~反正明明你会帮我的“

考拉四肢扒在猫的身上  
安静又满足地入睡了

”晚安“  
“晚安”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *私设：AO doi不管进没进生殖腔就可以临时标记，单咬腺体也可以临时标记，只有射进生殖腔同时咬腺体才能完全标记  
*22不喜欢别人在他身上留下痕迹，所以以前都是采用doi方式临时标记


End file.
